Corazón Solitario
by Srita-Lunatica
Summary: Capítulo 4: Sirius y Peter van mal en algunas materias, Remus les resulta un gran apoyo para pasar con buenas notas el trimestre. Sin embargo, una noche de estudios algo pasa entre Sirius y Remus. ENTRA Y AVERIGUA QUÉ!
1. Conociéndonos

_Inspirado en una canción, en un sueño y en una locura un tanto obsesiva._

**Corazón solitario**

_Capítulo Primero: Conociéndonos_

—El que seas una bruja no te hace especial, estúpida, deja ya de sonreír así. Lo único bueno de ésto es que no te volveré a ver hasta Navidad— me dijo Petunia, mirándome altiva y distante, recargada en la puerta de mi cuarto.

—No te preocupes, al fin que ya me voy— le respondí mientras tomaba mis maletas y me arreglaba las trenzas. Mis papás me estaban esperando afuera de la casa para llevarme a la estación King's Cross. Salí despacio de mi habitación e intenté abrazar a mi hermana, mas no me lo permitió. Desde que llegó la carta de Hogwarts y descubrimos que yo tenía poderes mágicos, ella no había dejado de fastidiarme. Papá dice que no me moleste ni entristezca, porque Petunia sólo tiene celos porque yo soy bruja y ella no. Ella no quizo acompañarme a la estación.

Bajé las escaleras y vi a mi mamá, observándome con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando se sentía orgullosa de mí. Sus cabellos pelirrojos me parecieron más bellos que nunca y su sonrisa¡iba a extrañar tanto su sonrisa! Cuando llegué a su lado me llenó el rostro de besos y salimos en silencio a la cochera, en donde estaba papá esperando. El camino me pareció muy corto, pronto estuvimos caminando entre los andenes de la estación. La carta decía claramente: Andén 9 3/4. Supuse que el tren que llevara al Colegio no estaría visible para los _muggles_, como había leído que los magos llamaban a las personas sin magia, así que no me asombré por lo de "3/4".

Aún así, no me imaginaba cómo iba a llegar a un andén que se encontrara entre el 9 y el 10. Por suerte, una familia de magos iba caminando cerca de nosotros. Lo noté porque iban hablando de palabras que no eran coloquiales, como _varita_, _Callejón Diagon_, _calderos, hechizos, criaturas, pociones_ y otras más. Eran una mujer muy hermosa, un hombre alto de lentes y un niño que parecía de mi edad. Los padres le iban previniendo que no hiciera maldades, mientras él sonreía ampliamente.

Cuando llegamos al andén que tenía los carteles 9 y 10, los padres del chico le dijeron que corriera rápidamente contra la pared y que si tenía miedo cerrara los ojos. El niño, que parecía un tanto antipático, lo hizo sin cerrar los ojos. Mis padres y yo quedamos asombrados al verlo desaparecer, cruzar la pared. Sus padres lo siguieron y luego crucé yo, con los ojos bien cerrados y el corazón palpitándome con mucha rapidez. Mis papás dudaron mucho, quizá sólo los magos podían cruzar, pero aún así lo intentaron y poco después de que abrí los ojos, estaban ellos junto a mí.

Busqué con la mirada a la familia que venía caminando junto a nosotros, pero había tanta gente que me resulto imposible encontrarlos, siendo yo una niña de poca estatura. Mis papás parecieron asombrarse también, ya que había todo tipo de gente ahí: desde quienes lucían tener todo el dinero del mundo, hasta otros que lucían humildes. Me sentía muy nerviosa, me temblaban las pierdas y mi frente sudaba. Mis papás se percataron y me dieron muchas palabras de aliento, pero ni eso logró tranquilizarme.

—¡El expreso está a punto de salir!— escuché que gritó un hombre de voz muy grave. En esos momentos no podía conmigo misma, creí que el mundo se iba a hacer pedazos.

—Mi amor, tranquilízate. Todo va a estar bien, tú eres una niña bastante inteligente y buena, todo va a estar bien— me dijo mi mamá, llenándome de besos.

—Te amamos Lily, escríbenos con frecuencia¿si?— se despidió mi papá, dándome un tierno abrazo.

—Si, les escribiré mucho. Los quiero— dije y me metí al expreso, sin mirar atrás. De haberlo echo, me hubiera tirado a llorar ahí mismo. Todos los alumnos iban de un lado a otro, entrando a los vagones. Me pregunté entonces¿con quién me sentaría? En aquel momento vi al chico que había visto antes con sus padres y, después de vacilar un poco, me dirigí a su lado.

—Disculpa...— le dije, con tono de voz nervioso.

—Hola¿te conozco?— me preguntó con una sonrisa aparentemente simpática.

—No, perdón. Soy Lily Evans. Te vi mientras caminabamos por la estación— respondí, sonrojada.

—Soy James, mucho gusto Lily— nos dimos la mano, sonrientes. —¿No quieres sentarte conmigo?

—Claro, muchas gracias— era justo lo que esperaba de él. Ya no lo veía tan antipático como cuando estaba con sus padres, hasta me pareció agradable. Tardamos unos minutos, pues todos los vagones parecían estar llenos, hasta que llegamos a uno en el que sólo había un chico.

—¿Están ocupados todos los asientos?— preguntó James al chico que estaba dentro.

—No, sólo estoy yo. Pueden pasar, si quieren— respondió el chico con una débil sonrisa y voz entrecortada. James se sentó junto a él y yo, frente a ambos. Hasta entonces no había tenido oportunidad de observar bien a James, pues mientras caminabamos por el expreso evité que nuestras miradas se cruzaran; me daba pena estar con un niño.

James tenía el cabello castaño claro y despeinado, sus ojos eran oscuros y usaba gafas. Debo admitir que era un niño muy guapo. El niño que estaba sentado junto a él se veía incluso más pequeño que yo, pero sabía que eso era imposible, pues yo entraba a primer año, así que supuse que él también. Su cabello era marrón claro y sus ojos miel, tenía unas grandes ojeras y una expresión de profunda tristeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunté, segura de que si no lo hacía, no se presentaría por sí mismo.

—Remus Lupin— me respondió, sin levantar la mirada de un libro grueso que estaba hojeando.

—Es un nombre extraño —declaró James, intentando averiguar de qué era el libro. —Yo soy James Potter, mucho gusto— se presentó.

—Yo me llamo Lily— dije —Soy nueva—agregué.

—También yo— dijeron James y Remus al unísono. —Pero conozco bien como funciona el Colegio, mis padres estudiaron ahí mismo¿saben? Mi papá era Gryffindor y mi mamá era Hufflepuff— agregó James, mirando por la ventana. —Yo quiero entrar a Gryffindor, mi papá siempre ha dicho que es la mejor casa de todas.

—¿Qué es eso de _casa_?— preguntó Remus, sonrojado.

—¿No sabes? Pues verás: cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts habrá una ceremonia, algo así como una fiesta de bienvenida, en la que un sombrero que habla nos dirá a qué casa pertenecemos. Hay cuatro casas, pero la mejor es Gryffindor, como ya dije. Las demás son Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff, a la que perteneció mi mamá. Ella dice que la casa de alguien es como su familia y que al final del año a la casa que tenga más puntos le dan un premio, o algo así. Como si fuera un concurso. —El asombro se notaba en el rostro de Remus, pero yo ya sabía todo eso, ya que leí un poco de la historia de Hogwarts.

—Yo leí que Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff, son los nombres de las casas en honor a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts y que el sombrero que habla, le perteneció a Godric Gryffindor —dije, confiada de mis conocimientos.

—¿Qué diferecía a una casa de otra?— preguntó Remus con timidez. James pareció querer responder, pero yo fui más rápida que él.

—La diferencia es la cualidad que resultaba más importante para cada uno de los fundadores en sus alumnos. Rowena Ravenclaw, por ejemplo, creía que lo más importante era la inteligencia, así como Godric Gryffindor, la valentía— expliqué. Ya no me sentía nerviosa.

—Si, Slytherin quería sólo a alumnos de sangre pura y Hufflepuff se quedaba con los que sobraban. Es por eso que creo que Hufflepuff es la peor casa— declaró James.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— bufé con impaciencia. —Helfa Hufflepuff buscaba alumnos justos, leales y pacientes.

—Mientes, ella se quedaba con los que ningún otro fundador quería— dijo James, evidentemente enfadado por mi contradicción. Comenzamos a discutir, hablamos de los fundadores, de las casas, de algunos personajes históricos famosos, de quidditch. Yo había leído de todo esto y me sentía confiada de lo que decía, mientras que James se basaba solamente en lo que su padre o madre decían. Remus parecía no entender nada, pero eso no evitó que James y yo continuaramos discutiendo.

—Disculpen mi interrupción, pero no entiendo qué es eso de _sangre pura_— musitó Remus muy bajito, sólo yo lo escuché.

—Son los magos que son hijos de magos— respondí, ignorando por un momento a James, que pasó de parecerme agradable a un fastidioso y terco.

—Oh, entiendo. Yo no soy de sangre pura— me dijo, algo apenado.

—Yo tampoco lo soy, mis padres son muggles— le dije, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. ¡Su mirada era tan triste! Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, los tres, mirándonos las caras, hasta que alguien abrió de súbito la puerta del vagón.

—Deberían ponerse los uniformes, dentro de poco llegaremos a Hogsmade— dijo un chico apáticamente. Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando James lo interrumpió.

—¿No te bañas muy frecuntemente, cierto?— el chico se sonrojó, pero no dejó de observarlo con indiferencia. —Lo digo por tu cabello—. En efecto, el cabello de aquel chico era sumamente grasoso y daba la impresión de que no lo lavaba muy frecuentemente, mas eso no era razón suficiente para que James se burlara de esa manera de él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó el chico del cabello grasoso.

—James Potter— respondió James, con una pícara sonrisa.

—Potter...— musitó y cerró la puerta del vagón.

James y Remus salieron del vagón para que yo me cambiara. Después de ponerme el uniforme salí del vagón y encontré a Remus recargado en una pared, solo. Le pregunté por James y me dijo, con toda sencillez, que se había ido. Le dije que pasara para cambiarse y así lo hizo, mientras yo me quedaba afuera. Desde que lo conocí me llamaron la atención sus ojos vidriosos y entristecidos. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que escondía. Pasaron los minutos y yo continué ensimismada en mis pensamientos, tanto así que no me percaté de que Remus había salido y estaba de pie junto a mí, observándome detenidamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta.

—Disculpa, discúlpame. No era mi intención que tú, em yo sólo...

—No hay problema, pasemos al vagón— le dije, aún sonrojada.

Me senté junto a la ventana y Remus se sentó frente a mí. Evitabamos nuestras miradas, ambos eramos bastante tímidos.

* * *

Si escribes y publicas aquí o en cualquier lugar, sabes lo importante que es recibir un review, sea bueno o malo, largo o corto, profundo o sencillo. Si sólo te dedicas a leer, te lo manifestaré literalmente: un review es de suma importancia para mí y no te quitará mucho tiempo. Te lo agradeceré bastante .)

Srita-Lunática


	2. Selección y algo más

**_Capítulo Segundo: Selección_**

—¡Todos los de primer año por acá! —un hombre delgado y alto de voz muy grave gritaba con enfado.

El tumulto de estudiantes se confundía en un desorden total, ya abajo del Expreso de Hogwarts. Lentamente, abriéndome el paso entre estudiantes más grandes que iban hacia otro lugar, llegué hasta donde estaban ya Lily y James, conversando con sonrisas no del todo convincentes en sus rostros.

El hombre delgado, con una expresión indiferente, nos pidió que lo siguiéramos y así lo hicimos. James iba hablando de cosas que no recuerdo, Lily y yo sólo escuchábamos fingiendo atención. Creo que ambos estábamos demasiado nerviosos como para concentrarnos en las conversaciones triviales de James.

Después de unos minutos de caminar entre sombras de árboles oscuros por un sendero que nunca logré definir, llegamos a un lago grandísimo, sobre cuyas aguas se reflejaba la luz que emitían las ventanas de un extraordinario castillo antiguo, colosal, magnífico. Varios segundos quedé pasmado y noté que mis manos y estómago comenzaban a temblar más violentamente; tales eran mis nervios.

Subimos a unos botes blancos que nos esperaban, encima de los cuales cruzamos el lago hasta llegar al castillo. Íbamos en grupos de cuatro por bote: Lily, James, yo y otro chico que descubrimos se llamaba Sirius Black. Él y James entablaron conversación con facilidad, mientras que yo y Lily sólo los mirábamos inquietos.

—¿Y a qué casa esperas entrar? —preguntó James, excitado por la selección.

—Esa es una cuestión algo problemática…—respondió Sirius, bajando la mirada, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. A pesar de ese gesto, en sus ojos grises brillaba la emoción y energía; parecía un buen chico.

— ¿Problemático? Debes saber cuáles son tus cualidades¿no?

—No es eso…—se hizo un breve silencio, pero después prosiguió— Todos en la familia Black han pertenecido por generaciones a la casa de Slytherin. Pero yo no quiero.

— ¿Qué tiene de mala esa casa? —pregunté.

—Nada, supongo, pero no quiero pertenecer a ella.

Él y James continuaron hablando mientras el bote pasaba por entre un túnel subterráneo que nos llevaba a una especie de muelle; supuse que estábamos debajo del castillo. Noté que Lily tenía los ojos humedecidos y sentí un impulso por decirle algunas palabras de consuelo, para tranquilizarla; no pude, algo me lo impedía. Creo que es la misma timidez que todavía siento al pensar en sus ojos verdes.

Subimos unas largas escaleras de piedra y entramos a lo que parecía el vestíbulo, el cual tenía un tamaño tremendo; mi casa bien podía caber dentro. Sentí un vacío en el estómago y me aferré a la compañía de Lily, que a juzgar por la expresión de sus ojos sentía lo mismo que yo.

Pasaron los minutos, no supe bien que estaba pasando; todo era muy rápido. Fuimos llamados de uno por uno, fuimos seleccionados por orden alfabético. Primero Sirius, luego Lily. Ella (nunca lo voy a olvidar), me dirigió una mirada angustiosa, la tome de la mano derecha y luego se fue caminando. Escuché al sombrero gritar "_¡Gryffindor!"_ Y esperé, realmente deseé, quedar en Gryffindor también.

Tiempo infinito¡por fin mi nombre! James me dio una palmada en el hombro. Caminé tan rápida y ridículamente que estoy seguro de que lucí cómico; estaba nervioso. El sombrero dudó unos segundos y gritó _"¡Gryffindor!"_, sin tomarle mayor importancia. El nudo que había sentido hasta entonces en el estómago se transformó en una fugaz sonrisa y corrí a reunirme con quienes serían mi nueva familia.

James y Peter también quedaron en Gryffindor¡vaya día de buena suerte! Entre aplausos recibimos a cada uno de los que serían nuestros compañeros de casa y año y lo mismo para quienes entraran en alguna de las otras tres casas. Al terminar la ceremonia de selección, noté como Lily, James y Sirius abandonaron sus nervios y comenzaron a conversar con alumnos de otros años, la mayoría muy corteses.

El director dijo unas palabras que me parecieron sin sentido y en el segundo siguiente los platos se llenaron de la más rica variedad de comida que hubiera visto en mi vida. Me perdí entre tantos colores y olores que me saciaban los sentidos. Comí en silencio, con la mirada siempre fija en lo que iría a parar en mi boca. Tenía la sensación de no saber qué hacía ahí, sentado bajo un techo encantado para mostrar el cielo, comiendo como un rey entre personas _diferentes_.

¿Merecía yo, a pesar de mi terrible condición, estar ahí, dentro de todas esas personas con una gran cualidad común: la magia? Sabía que yo era tan mago como cualquiera de los que compartían conmigo su mesa, sus alimentos, sus inquietudes. Pero ellos no comprendían y siguen sin comprender. Ellos tenían temores, los que cualquier joven o niño tiene, tenían complejos y todas esas situaciones que simplemente se dan. Mas no sabían, no tenían la menor idea, del sentimiento que invade a quien se sabe peligroso, a quien se conoce como una persona anormal.

Cuando mis padres hablaron con el director, éste les prometió apoyarme con mi anormalidad para evitar accidentes; les dijo que no era impedimento para que yo estudiara y me desarrollara como el buen mago que era. Tengo miedo de desilusionar a ese amable y raro viejo barbón. Aunque tengo miedo, miedo de lo que me espera y hasta de mí mismo, me siento obligado a responder a esta oportunidad que él me brinda de estar aquí.

Al verse finalizada la cena (de la cual quedé bastante satisfecho), los prefectos nos guiaron a los nuevos hacia nuestra _sala común_, nos dijeron la contraseña y el retrato de una Dama Gorda nos permitió el paso, no sin antes darnos a todos una muy cordial bienvenida. No me acostumbro a ver a los retratos moverse y hablar, como si fuesen personas atrapadas en el viejo lienzo. ¿Qué se sentirá observarlo todo siempre desde una misma perspectiva, sin poder actuar y sin tener la capacidad de interactuar con el exterior?

La Sala Común es hermosa y acogedora. Abundan los colores que he identificado como los de la casa a la que ahora pertenezco; hay una chimenea, muebles y mesitas. Mi habitación también me agradó, es más amplia que la que tenía en mi casa, aunque la compartía con tres compañeros más: Sirius, James y Peter. Desde la ventana se podía observar el horizonte, que tan inmenso me ha parecido siempre, por estar ubicada la Sala Común en una torre en el séptimo piso.

Me quedé dormido, no sin antes establecer una corta y superficial platica con los demás, quienes lucían ya tranquilos y muy emocionados. Lucían normales. ¿Qué pasaría si se enterarán de _lo que soy_? Seguro pedirían que me sacaran de su habitación, o de la escuela. Con ese ánimo inicié mi vida como estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. «_No deben darse cuenta, no deben darse cuenta. Nadie debe darse cuenta nunca de lo que soy_»

Peter me pareció el más normal de los tres: es tímido, risueño; no sé, simplemente normal, como cualquier otra persona. Quisiera ser como él. En cambio Sirius y James parecen compaginar mejor entre ellos: ambos divertidos, educados, ricos, habladores, bromistas… A veces pensaba que hasta el más malvado era mejor que yo, porque quien es malo conscientemente, en cualquier momento puede enmendarse y cambiar; yo no podía hacer nada. Lo que era y soy, moriré siendo.

Al día siguiente nos dieron los horarios en el desayuno. Habían tantas clases que me resultaban extrañas y hasta chistosas. _"Transformaciones"_, leí mientras comía un poco de pan. ¿Aprendería a transformarme? No me imaginaba a mí mismo transformado en un pájaro, en una serpiente¡en cualquier cosa! Lo mejor hubiera sido si me enseñaran a _no transformarme_, pero ya en esa edad sabía que era imposible.

Peter y yo íbamos a todas las clases juntos, James y Sirius iban casi por otro lado. Lily se había hecho de nuevas amigas: Nancy y Ashley. La primera era muy delgada y más alta que las niñas promedio de su edad, tenía cabello negro y rizado que caía sobre sus ojos; la segunda era rubia, delgada y usaba lentes. Ambas andaban con Lily a donde ella fuera. Tardé unos meses en llegar a conocerlas, eran agradables e inteligentes, pero no tanto como Lily. Creo que nadie fue nunca más agradable que ella.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja? —me preguntó Nancy un día en clase de Herbología. Yo estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos y su pregunta logró que me sonrojara. Ella al notarlo se indignó, o algo semejante, y se fue lejos de mí. Fue después de que Peter llegó a hacerme la misma pregunta cuando comprendí que se refería a _pareja de trabajo_. Desde ese día no pude volver a mirarla a la cara de vergüenza.

* * *

Tardé mucho, lo sé y pido disculpas. He aquí el segundo capítulo, en el cual existe un cambio de narrador, cambio que se convertirá en una constante dentro de esta historia.

El siguiente capítulo estará titulado **Quejicus Snape** y lo narrará James. Es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento.

_Si escribes y publicas aquí o en cualquier lugar, sabes lo importante que es recibir un review, sea bueno o malo, largo o corto, profundo o sencillo. Si sólo te dedicas a leer, te lo manifestaré literalmente: un review es de suma importancia para mí y no te quitará mucho tiempo. Te lo agradeceré bastante.  
_

Srita-Lunática


	3. Una amistad

_**Capítulo tercero: Una amistad**_

—¡Me muero de hambre! —exclamó Peter desde su cama, frotándose violentamente la barriga. Acto seguido se levantó de la misma con lentitud y se vistió, medio dormido.

Yo estaba sentado sobre mi cama, leyendo un poco mientras los demás se alistaban para bajar a desayunar. James se bañaba y Sirius continuaba dormido, por lo que aún tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que saliéramos de la habitación y, posteriormente, de la Sala Común para llegar al Gran Comedor. Era sábado, así que las clases no nos preocupaban, además de que los profesores parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para no dejar demasiados deberes.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor recordé de súbito qué día era aquel. Halloween. Me lo gritaron las cuatro paredes y también el techo del comedor. Todo estaba decorado acorde a la ocasión, con tonalidades anaranjadas y negras. El desayuno también fue alusivo a la celebración, pues había una amplia variedad de alimentos basados en la calabaza por cada una de las cinco mesas. Peter manifestó su desagrado al respecto, ya que, como me enteré en aquel mismo momento, odiaba la calabaza.

Tomé asiento junto a James y poco después de que comenzáramos a comer, Lily llegó a sentarse a mi lado.

—Hola, Remus —me saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? —yo asentí en silencio con la cabeza— Me alegro. Yo no lograba conciliar el sueño, creo que terminé durmiéndome hasta las dos de la madrugada. ¿No se me nota en las ojeras?

—Tú ni tienes —le respondí, sonriendo discretamente.

—Bueno, no llego a tenerlas tan grandes como las tuyas, pero cuando ocurre como esta noche son inevitables —yo no pude evitar reír de su sinceridad.

—Casi no se notan. Además, eso no es tan importante como que estarás todo el día cansada y con sueño.

—Eso sí que es una lástima. ¿Sabías que hoy va a haber una cena especial por ser Halloween? Escuché a un joven de tercero comentarlo con sus amigos.

—No, no sabía —respondí, sin prestar atención al asunto.

—¡Claro que sabías, Remus¿Qué no recuerdas que ayer te lo dije unas mil veces? —interrumpió James, dándome un golpe en la espalda que casi me llevaba a estamparme contra el plato. Lily disimuló su risa y luego se levantó de la mesa, a pesar de que casi no había probado bocado.

—Nos vemos luego. Tal vez más tarde vaya a pasar un rato por el lago, por si me necesitan —y salió sonriente del Gran Comedor.

Seguimos desayunando y Peter siguió quejándose de los alimentos. Nick Casi Decapitado estuvo hablando largo rato con unos alumnos de sexto que estaban sentados muy cerca de nosotros y yo seguía atentamente el curso de la conversación.

—Hoy es mi Aniversario de Muerte número 479. ¡Ah! Todavía recuerdo aquella tarde de 1492, en la que casi me decapitaron. ¿Cómo fue¡Ah, toda una tortura! El torpe verdugo atinó a quitarme la vida después de cuarenta y cinco golpes de su fiera hacha en contra de mi sufrido cuello. ¡Sí, jóvenes: cuarenta y cinco veces cayó el hacha sobre mí! Y ni aun así fui totalmente decapitado, como todos ustedes bien saben por mi conocido sobrenombre. No sé si ustedes sepan, pero mi verdadero nombre es (más bien fue) Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. Quizás les interese saber que yo cuando era un mozo…

Entonces me levanté de la mesa y me dispuse a abandonar el Gran Comedor hasta la hora de la cena, preguntándome cuál habría sido el grave error cometido por Nick Casi Decapitado para que éste mereciera la pena que le dejó sin vida y casi sin cabeza. James y Sirius iban conmigo. Peter se había quedado, no sé si a escuchar a Nick o a buscar comida "decente"; no lo volvimos a ver hasta la cena.

Pasé todo el día con Lily cerca del lago conversando, bromeando y jugando.

—Ayer me llegó una carta de casa —fue lo primero que dijo Lily al iniciar la conversación—. Los extraño mucho. Antes de esto nunca me había separado de ellos, ni siquiera por una semana o dos.

—Entonces debió ser difícil para ti decidir venir a Hogwarts.

—Mucho —confesó, guardando después un prolongado silencio—. ¿Sabes? Yo no quería venir, tenía mucho miedo. Además, el rechazo repentino de mi hermana Petunia hacia mí, hacía que sintiera que el nuevo descubrimiento fuera como una enfermedad muy grave y contagiosa, una maldición que me alejaría de las personas que más quiero —dijo y bajó la mirada para acariciar con ella tímidamente al césped sobre el cual estábamos sentados.

—Comprendo —dije, por responder algo.

—¿En serio¿Tú tampoco querías venir al Colegio? —me interrogó interesada, abriendo sus ojos como puertas, esperando ansiosa mis respuestas.

—Sí —respondí sin pensar, seguramente sonrojado—. No, perdón. No —corregí casi inmediatamente, encontrando en ella una reacción que dejaba al manifiesto la confusión que le provocaban mis contradicciones—. En mi caso es diferente. Yo quería venir a Hogwarts, tenía esa vaga esperanza desde que a mi casa llegó la carta… Pero mis padres dudaron mucho antes de permitirme estudiar aquí, incluso pasaban madrugadas en vela discutiendo razones para dejarme o no.

Lily no parecía entender lo que le contaba y así era mejor. No tenía la menor intención de entrar en detalles, de confesar aunque sea un pequeño dato que dejara en evidencia mi gran secreto.

De un tema pasábamos a otro, de la seriedad al juego y de temas escolares a familiares. No era la primera vez que dedicábamos algún tiempo a conocernos y todo indicaba el inicio de una buena y sincera amistad, que se basaba en las similitudes entre su carácter y el mío, en las coincidencias de intereses, en lo que decíamos y en lo que callábamos. Lily Evans y yo habíamos aceptado aceptarnos, ser amigos, conocernos y apoyarnos; aceptamos todo en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra ni mostrar un solo gesto… como si nuestra recién nacida amistad fuera lo más natural en el mundo sobrenatural en el que vivíamos.

Al atardecer regresamos al castillo y todavía tuvimos algo de tiempo antes de la cena; tiempo que yo aproveché para ducharme y terminar el libro con el que había empezado el día. Luego bajé al Gran Comedor y no tardé mucho en encontrar entre los alumnos de Gryffindor a James, Sirius y Peter, quienes al parecer no notaban mi ausencia y comían alegremente un poco de cada alimento que ofrecía el banquete.

Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores habíamos llenado nuestros estómagos con jugos, asados y postres, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y con una voz serena pidió silencio, obteniéndolo enseguida. A través de sus lentes de media luna se podía observar una alegría juguetona en su mirada, quizá producto de varios tarros de cerveza de mantequilla u otra bebida procedente de El Caldero Chorreante.

—Primero que nada¡Feliz Halloween a todos! —exclamó sonriente pero sereno—. En segundo lugar, por los que pasan por primera ocasión esta fecha en el Colegio, deseo que no pase desapercibido el Aniversario de Muerte de nuestro querido, apreciado y noble Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, mejor conocido como Nick Casi Decapitado o el fantasma de la honorable casa fundada por Godric Gryffindor. ¡Feliz aniversario a él! —concluyó, levantando una copa con un líquido ligeramente rojizo y varios profesores siguieron su ejemplo.

Antes de que el silencio se rompiera, Nick aprovechó para agradecer muy diplomáticamente a la felicitación que había dirigido el director. Unos segundos después de que terminara de hablar, la atención volvió a dispersarse, la mayoría de los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se fueron a su respetiva Casa Común y algunos nos quedamos por un rato más en el Gran Comedor.

Peter y Sirius decidieron irse a dormir, dejándonos solos a James, Lily y a mí, además de otros Gryffindors que seguían sus pláticas, la mayoría de ellos de cuarto grado. James hablaba hasta por los codos, yo sólo asentía o callaba, y Lily discutía brevemente algunas afirmaciones de James con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Todavía no lograban superar la primera mala impresión con la que se quedaron desde el Expreso.

* * *

_¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Esto no puede ser posible¡más de un año sin actualizar! No, no. Un millón de disculpas no son nada, así que mejor callarme. Esta vez prometo actualizar pronto, lo juro por las mismísimas barbas de Merlín. Palabra._

_Un agradecimiento especial a KarLii Weasley, que me recordó de la existencia de este fanfiction y me motivó a continuarlo. De igual forma agradezco a todo aquel que se toma la molestia de leer mi historia, que aunque no lo parezca me tiene muy entusiasmada._

_**Cosette Chi**_

"_**Srita-Lunática"**_


	4. ¿Sólo amigos?

**Capítulo cuarto: ¿Sólo Amistad?**

El final de trimestre del segundo año iba a ser una mierda asegurada, en lo que respecta a notas, de no ser por el buen Remus. Ni él ni James tenían problemas con materia alguna; ambos eran unos matados en todas las materias, aunque en James nunca sobresalió el buen comportamiento… quizá por mi excelente influencia.

El hecho era que yo, Sirius Black, el mejor Gryffindor de todos, injustamente estaba cercano a reprobar Herbología, Encantamientos, Pociones, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Obvio que todo debía ser un terrible malentendido, pero por más que insistí y argumenté con impresionante inteligencia ante cada uno de los profesores, el hecho seguía siendo un hecho.

A James era imposible pedirle auxilio, ya que en el segundo grado fue admitido dentro del equipo de Quidditch para sorpresa de todos y envidia de muchos. Por ser el más chico del equipo, lo entrenaban hasta dejarlo muerto y el poco tiempo libre que le dejaban lo pasaba en descansar y estudiar un poco para los exámenes. Al principio, cuando recién entró a formar parte del equipo de nuestra casa, me alegré mucho con él y festejamos por más de una semana con bromas y risas (lo que molestaba bastante a los profesores).

De hecho, desde que el buen James comenzó a ocuparse en sus propios asuntos, no me quedó más que estrechar mi amistad con Remus. Siento la necesidad de admitir que en un principio el chico no fue del todo de mi agrado; demasiado serio, demasiado pálido, demasiado tímido. A pesar de todo esto, con la ausencia de James empecé a encontrar en Remus algo más que el niño serio e inteligente.

Remus podía ser divertido si se lo proponía o, más bien, si estaba en mi compañía. Además, sus conocimientos serios sobre algunos encantamientos y pociones nos eran de gran utilidad para hacer bromas a algunos Slytherins y Ravenclaws con los que no simpatizábamos del todo.

Entonces, fue lo más obvio y natural que Remus, con toda la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, se ofreciera para apoyarnos a mí y a Peter para pasar con decencia las materias con las que teníamos algunos problemillas.

Por cierto… creo que olvidaba del finísimo detalle de que Peter también estaba casi reprobado en las mismas materias que yo a excepción de Herbología. Pero lo de él era más justo, se lo merecía por mal estudiante. Pero, ¿yo? ¡Qué va! Una evidente injusticia.

Fue así que los tres pasamos dos semanas de estudios intensos sobre las distintas materias que nos preocupaban. Muy a pesar mío (porque, insisto, todo fue un malévolo plan de los profesores para hacerme pasar un mal rato), estudiábamos intensamente entre clases, en los momentos de receso, en las noches y ¡hasta los fines de semana!

Después de la primera semana, Peter y yo podíamos estar agradecidos con Remus y tranquilos con nosotros mismos por haber obtenido buenas notas en Encantamientos y Pociones, que eran las materias que más nos preocupaban. A mí todavía me quedaba presentar aprobatoriamente Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología; a Peter sólo le restaba la primera.

El examen de fin de trimestre de DCAO fue el lunes de la segunda semana de pruebas, así que el fin de semana sólo salimos de la Casa Común para comer un poco y continuar estudiando. Creo que cuando me fui a dormir el domingo, mi mente seguía recitando en sueños los capítulos primero y segundo del libro de texto (que por cierto aprendí con puntos y comas, al igual que todos los conocimientos prácticos).

Los resultados fueron un éxito para mí, pero Peter muy a penas evitó reprobar el trimestre. James, Remus, yo y Lily éramos los más destacados para esta clase. Bueno, la verdad es que yo sólo era bueno en cuestiones prácticas, pues nunca he sido el mejor en eso de aprenderme a machetazos la teoría.

La última prueba a realizar era el miércoles, la cita era con la profesora Sprout. El martes en la noche me quedé con Remus en la Sala Común después de que todos se habían ido a dormir. Y algo pasó. Una locura, una ridiculez, un escándalo. Gracias a Merlín que lo sucedido quedó oculto para siempre, si alguien se hubiera enterado o incluso si él lo hubiera vuelto a mencionar, desconozco cuál hubiera sido mi reacción.

Fue un error, estoy seguro. Ni él ni yo esperábamos que algo así sucediera. Estábamos cansados, muriéndonos de sueño, solos… Hasta podría jurar que todo fue un accidente, que él se resbaló de alguna extraña manera de tal forma que…

De tal forma que nos besáramos. ¡Demonios, lo he dicho! Ya no hay vuelta atrás en este relato; si, has leído bien: _nos besamos_. Sirius Black, el mejor Gryffindor de toda la historia (después de el mismísimo Godric, por supuesto), y Remus Lupin, un buen amigo (y nada más), por un evidente accidente y error del destino, nos besamos.

Ya lo he dicho: el cansancio invadía nuestros cuerpos, el sueño se aferraba a nosotros tenazmente, la soledad se hacía evidente en ambiente, la chimenea nos proporcionaba más calor del que en realidad deseábamos. De un momento a otro, por ahí de la página 127 del libro de texto, ambos estábamos ya tan cerca el uno del otro que… Todo pasó tan rápido, no me di cuenta de lo sucedido hasta después.

De hecho, lo verdaderamente malo vino después. Con esto no digo que fuera hermoso sentir la humedad de su boca mezclándose con la mía. Sólo éramos amigos, ¿cierto? Sí, amigos solamente. Pero, como decía, lo feo vino luego de aquella noche; más específicamente: en el examen de Herbología. Pude responder todo, bien o mal, pero más que en los efectos del _acónito _o del _alihotsy_, pensaba en lo ocurrido y parecía recordar que no sólo se unieron nuestras bocas, nuestros labios, sino también nuestras manos.

Aparentemente nada cambió entre nosotros. La misma familiaridad, el mismo apoyo, el mismo interés sin profundidad pero tampoco profundo. Claro que nuestras miradas se evitaban mutuamente, pero creo que eso fue lo único que cambió después de aquella noche. Quizá porque, sin decir nada, decidimos afrontar solitariamente nuestras confusiones y nuestras dudas.

_¿Por qué?_, era la más importante. ¿Por qué nosotros dos? ¿Por qué en este momento difícil de mis estudios? Obviamente todo significaba un agregado al supérfluo estrés que sentía (pero estrés al fin) ¿Por qué un beso? ¿Por qué demonios no me mira a la cara y me dice lo que los dos ya bien sabemos: que todo fue una tremenda equivocación? ¿Por qué no nos atrevemos a hablarlo, a afirmar que nos afectó de alguna manera? ¿Por qué no nos podíamos ver a los ojos? ¿Era vergüenza lo que sentíamos?

Nada tenía pies ni cabeza. Ambos éramos hombres y los hombres no se besan, sólo se aprecian como amigos, como colegas. Además, a mí me gustaban las chicas, sobre todo las mayores por sus lindas curvas. También a Remus le gustaban las niñas, eso estaba más que claro por su relación con Lily Evans. Él decía que sólo eran amigos, pero yo había dejado de chuparme el dedo hacía ya bastantes años. A Remus le gustaba Lily. Esa era la única y verdadera razón por la que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos platicando y jugando. Que a mí no me vinieran con el cuento de que un niño y una niña podían ser amigos sin gustarse. En fin, no podía culparlos aunque no me parecieran la parejita más linda del mundo; Lily Evans no estaba nada mal. Hasta eso, Remus tenía un muy buen gusto.

— ¿Cómo festejaremos, Sirius? —Me preguntó James después de que supimos que había pasado todas las materias del trimestre— Recuerda que el fin de semana pasado fueron los de tercero a Hogsmade y William Peterson nos hizo el favor de traer algunos productos de Zonko.

—Si, estamos muy bien surtidos de bombas fétidas —agregó Peter, que escuchaba atento la conversación—.

—Incluso tenemos dulces de hipotós y una taza que muerde la nariz —agregó a su vez el propio Remus, que parecía bastante animado—. ¡Vamos! Que valga la pena tanto esfuerzo y tanto tiempo dedicado a estos exámenes.

De hecho, me sorprendió tanto ánimo de su parte, de él que siempre era el callado, de él que solía negarse a hacer bromas a nuestros compañeros, de él que prefería leer algún libro viejo sacado de la biblioteca a vagar por el castillo. Pero, en fin, ni este extraño acontecimiento logró convencerme del todo y al final no celebramos de forma alguna; cosa extraña en nosotros.

Hice mal en rechazar su propuesta, porque en cambio de distraerme y pasarla bien, estuve todo el fin de semana pensando, o más bien evitando pensar, en aquella noche. Siempre era lo mismo: me preguntaba algo en silencio y luego de un pequeño tiempo de precaria meditación me decía a mí mismo _"Sirius, deja de darle importancia a todo esto. No fue nada, olvídalo. Ya no importa"_. Lo malo es que si importaba, que no podía olvidarlo.

Como no hablamos jamás al respecto, pasé años sin saber qué era lo que pensaba, sentía u opinaba Remus sobre todo esto. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir algo: aquel fue el primer beso que sintieron mis labios. De alguna forma u otra, dicho hecho convirtió esta circunstancia en una que me marcó para siempre. A mí, Sirius Black, el fantástico Sirius Black (que, gracias a Remus, logró pasar con muy buenas notas todos los exámenes de final de trimestre).

_Respondiendo los reviews:_

_**KarLii Weasley: **__Tienes razón, esto de dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar es como para matarme! Saludos!_

_**--Andromeda--:**__ También dejé mucho tiempo ahora para actualizar, pero es que la escuela no me deja (excusas haha). Espero que leas este capítulo y ya me consideraré demasiado afortunada si continúas leyendo. Saludos._

_**Jan Lee:**__ ¿Cuál madurez, cuál crecimiento? Si yo voy de mal en peor en esto de escribir, no creas que no me doy cuenta. Igual decidí volver a mis raíces, porque aunque no lo creas escribía mejor cuando comencé que ahora (bueno, cuando dejé los fics y comencé a escribir mis historias). A ver si también opinas que a este capítulo le faltan sentimientos hehe. _

**.-.-.-.**

_Ahora sólo han pasado tres meses desde mi última actualización, así que no me golpeen tan feo hehe. Bueno, ¿qué decir de este capítulo? Me agrada escribir como Sirius, a pesar de que se me dificulta mucho por no tener nada en común con su personalidad. Todavía no soy experta en esto de meterme en los (o mis, en caso de historia original) personajes, sobre todo si son contrarios a mi forma de ser, sentir o pensar. Espero poder mejorar esto pronto, pero la única forma de lograrlo es trabajando en ello. En fin, se despide de ustedes…_

**Cosette Chi,**

**Srita-Lunática.**


End file.
